Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Shooting Star Studios
Welcome to Shooting Star Studios's 2015 Holiday Showcase presentation, hosted by . As we wait for the event to begin, we will be updating this presentation with a few teasers for the upcoming games. We hope you all enjoy our presentation, and have a merry christmas! Day 1 Mario Kart Sprint, a game that is releasing for the Nintendo NX, is receiving downloadable content similarly to Mario Kart 8. The game now includes an in-game shop feature which players can use to purchase or pre-order downloadable content packs. Players can also go to the Nintendo eShop and buy them normally. We confirm that the game is receiving two add-on packs, both including four additional characters, four vehicles, and eight courses in two cups. So, without further ado and releasing today, the first pack is.... Theme! The Kirby x Mario Kart Sprint includes Dixie Kong, Chargin' Chuck, Meowser and Kirby from the Kirby franchise as new characters. For vehicles, it includes the return of the Egg 1 and the Sport Bike, as well as the addition of the new Warp Star and the Chargin' Chuck. The cups included are the Dream Cup and the Acorn Cup. Both cups include 2 retro courses each, as well as 2 new courses: That's it for now, stay tuned for the release of the second DLC pack! ---- Hello again! This is the second part of day 1's presentation. Last time we confirmed the first pack being Kirby x Mario Kart Sprint, so now it's time to show you the second DLC pack, which is.... Theme! The Pokémon x Mario Kart Sprint ''pack includes Monty Mole, Professor E. Gadd and Pom Pom, as well as Pikachu from the ''Pokémon ''franchise, all as new characters. Vehicles include the return of the '''Fire Red' and the Bruiser, as well as the new Yellow Magnet and the Arwing. The cups included are the Cloud Cup and the Pokéball Cup. Like the first pack, both cups include 2 retro courses and 2 nitro courses: And that's all for now, hope you liked day 1's presentation! Stay tuned for day 2's! Day 2 Normal Battle Theme Mario & Luigi: Cosmic Chaos is an upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS and the sixth installment in the Mario & Luigi series. Development will start in early 2016, and as a Mario & Luigi installment, it is a role-playing game with similar overworld exploration and a similar design and battle style. However, it will include new gameplay mechanics in both the overworld and in battles, a lot of teamwork and a bunch of new, unique allies and enemies to encounter. The game is still in the planning stage, so the gameplay and story are still not that developed. I'll reveal what I have for now though, and more will come when the article is created. The story is basically what the game's title says. In an alternate universe, far away from the one the Mushroom Kingdom takes place in, exists an extensive land ruled by a tyrant and power-hungry king named Gorlassar. After learning about the existance of another universe with a really extensive kingdom (being the Mushroom Kingdom), Gorlassar forces his crazy henchmen to create a means to travel to that land in order to conquer it. His three henchmen Tricky, Smarty and Psycho create a kind of rushed portal artifact to do so. However, as Gorlassar uses it to travel through the galaxies, his three minions attempt to follow him, but after a foolish move all of them get stuck and ultimately break the artifact, sucking them in along with Gorlassar and causing the dimensional seals to collapse, mixing them altogether. As the galaxies start to combine and Gorlassar discovers the existance of more lands, he prepares a new plan to rule over all of them as one massive kingdom, starting to send his troops. Meanwhile, the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom start noticing the strange appearance of new bizarre and unknown creatures and lands all over the Mushroom World. Gorlassar sends his troops to attack the different lands, and the Mushroom Kingdom panics. Mario and Luigi go to the castle and meet up with Princess Peach, Toadsworth and Starlow. Explaining the recent occurrences, Peach sends the brothers and Starlow to find the culprit. On their way, they witness the sudden appearances of mysterious, cosmic-like enemies emerging from the shadows, and they proceed to battle them. After their defeat, an even tougher enemy appears and prepares to defeat the weakened brothers, but it is interrupted and defeated by two mysterious entities. The Bros. and Starlow notice that both entities look exactly like Mario and Luigi in shape, and both of them silently introduce themselves as Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi. Starlow understands that they're from another universe and are seeking for help since their home is also in trouble. Both duos decide to team up, and a quartet adventure starts. Kind of rushed currently but that's the main idea for now. The basic gameplay is going to be similar to past games, especially Dream Team and Paper Jam. Maintaining traditional features in the series, such as the enemy attack avoiding techniques, Bros. Item usage, Badges, Bros. Moves and also out-of-battle techniques. This game will introduce new techniques that require the Mario Bros. and the Cosmic Bros. to mix their abilities. The Cosmic Bros. have a strange ability that allows them to become shadows, and they will be able to use this in order to become Mario's and Luigi's shadows and complete certain puzzles that require this ability. The Cosmic Bros.'s shadow abilities can also be used during battles to avoid enemies or put them into disadvantages for Mario and Luigi to attack them with ease. Certain areas will require the Cosmic Bros. and the Mario Bros. to split up and work similarly to the Bros. with the babies in Partners in Time. Additionally, Mario and Luigi can use the Cosmic Bros. as means of transportation over certain hazards by using their shadows, and also as a way to confuse overworld enemies. The cosmic shadows can also stretch themselves in order to reach normally unachievable items or important areas. In order to control the cosmic shadows, the player will have the Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi silhouettes in the bottom screen, and will be able to perform their moves with the stylus. Several objects and obstacles can only be altered, moved or destroyed by the Cosmic Bros., and others only by the Mario Bros. Boss Battle Theme In the battles, players will control the four members of the group. Unlike in Partners in Time and more like in Paper Jam, Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi will fight alongside but independantly from Mario and Luigi. The Mario Bros. are still be able to use the Bros. Attacks, but a new attack category is added: Cosmic Attacks. These attacks will allow the four members of the team to perform special attacks by combining their moves. Most Cosmic Attacks have something to do with the Cosmic Bros. Abilities to turn into shadows and help Mario and Luigi perform more techniques. An example would be the Cosmic Mallet, which consists in Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi mixing and turning into a giant mallet, and Mario and Luigi ground-pounding on one side of the mallet so it slams against enemies and causes more damage each time it's ground-pounded. Finally, the rank feature returns, as well as the Hint option after losing a battle and trying again. More will be revealed once the article is created! For now, stay tuned for day 3's presentation! Day 3 Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2 is an upcoming Kirby action puzzle game for the Wii U, planned to be released in 2016. It is a sequel to the 2000 Game Boy Color title Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. Being a direct sequel to said game, it brings back the “tilting” gameplay with the use of the Wii U GamePad. The game will of course have Kirby as the playable character, but it will also support amiibo, allowing players to unlock both King Dedede and Meta Knight by using their respective amiibo. The story of the game is that a mysterious wizard named Bahram arrives at Pop Star and casts a curse on Dream Land to turn it into a “rolling” entertainment for him. Because of this curse, all of Dream Land turns into a tilting land, causing most citizens to trip over and roll. Kirby is bugged by this, and decides to go after Bahram in order to restore Dream Land's original form. To do this, Kirby will have to roll through the different cursed lands, collect the different Point Stars and defeat bosses to progress. The game will use the Wii U GamePad's accelerometers and tilt sensor, allowing the player to “roll” Kirby around by tilting the GamePad. The game will make use of both the TV screen and the GamePad screen. The map shown in the TV and the one shown in the GamePad will be different, and at certain points Kirby will have to switch between maps so he can progress. For example, the map shown in the TV screen is a cloud level and the one shown in the GamePad is a sky castle. If Kirby is in the sky castle and finds a trampoline, it will send Kirby high in the sky to the TV screen where the clouds are. Point Stars will be scattered all around levels for Kirby to collect, and he will have to find the Red, Green and Blue Stars in each level in order to clear them. Certain levels (mostly the last ones in each world map) will feature a different boss that Kirby has to defeat so he can go to the next world map. Several enemies will appear in levels, and to defeat most of them Kirby will have to hop on them or dash at them. To hop around, the player will have to press the button, and to dash, the button. A dash can also be charged by holding the button to make it more effective against stronger enemies. However, there are enemies that cannot be defeated with a simple hop or dash, and require something else in order to be defeated. As an addition to a Tilt 'n' Tumble installment, Kirby can now use some Copy Abilities in this game to defeat special enemies. However, to do so, he will have to find Copy Ability pedestals as he lacks the inhale ability in this game. Gaining a copy ability will replace the hop and dash with different attacks. For example, if Kirby becomes Fire Kirby, the hop ability will be Kirby getting encased in fire for a few seconds, and the dash will be a fiery version. Copy abilities are also needed to get past certain obstacles, such as ice blocks (melted by Fire Kirby) or lava pits (traversable by Ice Kirby's dash). That's pretty much it for now! ---- Well guys, this concludes our presentation! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for your support! Have a nice day and merry christmas to all of you! Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Subpages